


Ode to the Defeated

by BumblebeeArmour



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically I had Civil War feels so I wrote this, Civil War (Marvel), I accidentally wrote this instead of sleeping, I'm Team Iron Man but that's not exactly relevant to the plot of this thing, Poetry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeArmour/pseuds/BumblebeeArmour
Summary: A poem dealing with the final showdown in the bunker.





	Ode to the Defeated

No backward glance, they walk away,  
How could he leave you all alone?  
You lie in fear, you lie in shame  
You feel the anger in your bones.

The devil that is him or you   
Or maybe neither, after all  
Depending on the light of day  
Divided even kings may fall.

You've got no army, you've got no throne  
You have no power in the end  
If you were right and he was wrong  
Why are you the one in so much pain?

Was his conviction stronger then,   
You ask why you're the one in hell  
You tried your best,  
A whispered voice, you think you're talking to yourself

The cold, the silence all surround  
A metal clang rings in your ears  
And only now you realise   
That big mistake, you coming here.

It was a setup and a trap,  
But you just came here to help  
Yet help you can't; by coming here  
You ruin everything again.

The pain, a question: did you know?  
The lying bastard turns away.  
Don't need an answer anymore  
You make him say it anyway.

The tide, it sweeps you up with hate  
Your senses sharpened, your heart cries  
You punch, thoughts spinning in your head  
You never got to say goodbye.

Your ribcage creaks, he scores a hit,  
A scream of rage, hate and betrayal  
You blindly strike, your blasts, they miss  
In ways you've never seen them fail.

A maelstrom, flurry of fists,  
And sounds of fighting all around  
You know he's thinking that again  
He has the higher moral ground

You see where Howard got it from,  
This disappointment in his gaze  
Your mad desire for revenge  
Like him, it flares, it chokes, it fades.

You cannot bring yourself to kill  
Those you fought with, side by side  
You want revenge, but not more death;  
You almost wish to lose this fight.

Your voice is strong; you say, stay down.  
Inside, you're brittle like dried clay.  
Your suit reflected in his eyes:  
Another dragon for him to slay.

He wears the truth shrouded in lies,  
His righteousness cuts like a sword   
The truth, he buried all this time  
While doubting your every word.

There is a shield lodged in your chest,  
No power left, you cannot move  
It was my father's, you will say  
You've lost, there's nothing left to prove.

Armour in pieces all around,  
Steel on the floor, shards in your heart  
Why, was it them or was it you  
Who let your team just fall apart?

His eyes, they thaw, tinge of regret,  
So was it you who pressed for war?  
You halt your thoughts, don't blame yourself,  
The catalyst is out the door.

He was my friend, he would protest,  
I could not leave him here to die.  
You laugh, cold daggers in your chest.

A breath.

A silence.

So was I.

**Author's Note:**

> So like Civil War killed me back when it came out and I was reading fanfic recently and it mentioned Civil War so I was like wow, so that happened, didn't need this reminder but ok. And then literally 3 hours later I find myself writing this. Go figure.


End file.
